


The Proper Combinations

by Mirror_Face



Series: Broken Doors [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Poetry, sorry this makes 0 sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Face/pseuds/Mirror_Face
Summary: To close a door can be an easy taskbut only if you believein all the proper combinations.(if you can't lock,you can't breathe)
Series: Broken Doors [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698667
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Proper Combinations

**Author's Note:**

> Another unwanted sequel to Bloody Keys and Broken locks, and a sequel to How to Open Doors. I don't know why, it just happened.
> 
> Don't question me.

**I**

He’s found her,

he thinks,

all wizened and so tired.

He’s found her,

he marvels,

looking ‘round the tiny piano study.

Her ghost,

he knows,

should be sitting right there.

What now?

Suddenly, his phone rings,

breaking him from such thoughts,

and he knows it’s a friend.

The glass has broken,

he can leave now,

despite everything.

He doesn’t want to.

Shuichi goes anyways,

because it’s better than doing nothing.

(walking out the door, he doesn’t realize that he forgot his hat)

**II**

Makoto runs from the broken

And burning path,

Heaving, choking

On almost no breath at all.

Where’s the beacon?

Where’s the light?

Was there ever one at all.

The door will open soon

And he will see them then.

He must, he should.

He wanted to stand

Arm and arm, friend and hand

With them all to deliver

The bad news.

After all, despair may find his company poor

But hope always seems to settle in nicely

Between all the empty space.

**III**

Up he wakes

From a nightmarish

dream.

It was filled with darkness and light

And many sparkling things

that seemed oh-so-different from red.

He feels sand from beneath him

And a boy with pink hair helps him up.

(it’s the wrong boy)

He had fallen asleep

To the wailing tune of the ocean winds-

how typical (how boring).

Hajime wakes up on the shore,

Surrounded by people,

the heavy weight of hair not draped across his back.

  
  


**IV**

Kaede finds a hat beneath all of the vines

and sorrow

(she doesn’t remember who it belongs to)

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I swear that I only wrote this because I'm procrastinating on important stuff.


End file.
